The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs, where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of integrated circuit evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component or line that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. In some applications, a memory array includes rows of gate electrodes electrically connecting various rows of pass devices of memory cells of the memory array. When the width of a conductive structure, such as the gate electrode structures in the memory array, becomes smaller, the unit-length resistance of the conductive structure becomes greater. In some applications, a digital signal transmitted on a conductive structure has a longer rising or falling time when the unit-length resistance thereof becomes greater. In some applications, the speed of turning on or off pass devices of different memory cells at different location of the memory array thus varies.